


Horse Naps

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Camp, Crush, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Horses, M/M, Other, Snooze - Freeform, asleep, nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: Arthur catches you smiling at Kieran.
Relationships: Kieran Duffy/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Horse Naps

**Author's Note:**

> I love me baby boy Kieran, cant resist writing him. 
> 
> Tumblr is @MALLR4TS

“What are you smiling about?” Arthur asks you as he sits down beside you at the campfire.

"Look," you simply reply to him, nodding your head in the direction of the horses.

Arthur looks over at them. The sky is blue and sunny, the heat roaring, but a nice cool breeze kept everyone from burning alive. The horses are very relaxed today, playing with each other and lounging around; most of them are having an afternoon nap, some asleep on their feet, others curled up in the grass.

"You're smilin' at the horses?" Arthur asks as he turns back at you.

"No... well, yes, but who else is cooped up with them?" you ask him. You have no idea how he can miss such an adorable thing!

Arthur looks over again, and eventually susessed what you're gazing at.  
Kieran is sitting amongst them, leaning back against his overly-attached horse, Branwen. He's sound asleep, his hands resting on his stomach, hat propped forward to keep the sun off his face, one ankle crossed over the other.

"You're smilin' at Kieran?" Arthur questions with a laugh, unsure about what you see in the boy.

"Yes! Ain't that a sweet sight? he works his ass off all day, he deserves a break," you explain. "It's nice seeing him relaxin' for once."

"Might have to tell him that you watch him sleep," Arthur jokes, although you wouldn't be surprised if he decides to tell him.

"Arthur!" you bark at him, softly swatting his arm. He laughs in response, shaking his head as he looks at the floor.

"Well, you gotta tell the boy you like him sooner or later. He's obsessed with you," Arthur says as he looks over at you.

"He.. he what?" you stutter.

"He's obsessed! I promise you! I know he's a nervous fella, but he gets even worse when he's around you. Don't think I haven't noticed, I dunno how you can miss it," Arthur smiles at you, watching the cogs turn in your head as you piece things together. Kieran has always seemed so sweet and gentle around you, but you thought that was just his personality. Was he really trying his best to get to know you this whole time? That'd explain a lot.

"See, you're putting it all together now," Arthur says as he gets up from his seat.

"Arthur," you say just as Arthurs about to turn around and leave. "Thank you," you softly tell him.

"You're welcome. Better do something about it though, else I'm telling him you watch him sleep," Arthur laughs as he walks off.

You think to yourself for a moment then turn back to look at Kieran again. Maybe you should go get a cup of coffee ready for him for when he wakes up?


End file.
